What comes in dreams
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story just stating on how it came to be so NO ONE get pissed at me this was complete randomness cause I started marathoning YYH, if you like it great if not keep your trap shut I don't care just really needed to get it out


**Okay, before I get angry reviews questioning my sanity, this was just something that came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave me in peace so I decided to type it up and while I'm at it I decided to post it here. Just going to tell you now the gang, save Hiei, is in high school so it's after the Demon World Tournament.**

"Nng, where am I?" asked a gruff voice "I think my eyes are open but it's too dark to tell" it continued. A sound and grunt reverberating from the walls indicated a body sluggishly lifting itself from the ground. "Spirit Sword!" came a soft shout, an orange light appeared in the messy shape of a sword thus illuminating the voices face showing it to be the red head known as Kazuma Kuwabara. He looks around the dark room, shining his energy sword to unveil what hides in the shadows. All he could see were four walls with one metal door embedded into it with no way of opening it.

"How did I get down here?" he asked himself, when he tried moving up he finally noticed a weight resting on his legs. Bringing his sword close while looking down he was able to see the slumbering face of the Ex Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi practically curled up in his lap. "U-Urameshi, what the hell, why are we" before he finished his sentence he was able to recall what previously happened.

_ He was sitting in his room studying for his next exam when he heard a knock on his door. After calling to them that they could enter he saw that red hair he could always recognize._

_ "Hey Karama how did you get in, And why are you here?" he asked._

_ "Your sister let me in" Kurama said with a small smile "And I'm hoping you could come with me for a minute your sister has already approved" he told him._

_ "Uh yeah sure" he said, he bookmarked the page he was on and followed Kurama out the door telling his sister he'd be back soon. Once they were outside Kuwabara looked to the red head seriously._

_ "So what is it? Is something going on in Demon World or something?" he asked, shifting his eyes from side to side to make sure they weren't going to be attacked._

_ "No no, everything is still peaceful in Demon World, this is actually personal business" he informed him thus peeking Kuwabara's interest. "First, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" it took the teen a moment before realizing what the red haired part-demon was asking._

_ "Look man, I'm sorry but you're not my type if you know what I mean" Kurama blinked but laughed at the comment._

_ "Oh no don't worry this isn't about me, in fact I am in a relationship myself at the moment so if you could please answer my question?"_

_ "Well duh, you know I've been after Yukina since Middle school remember?" Kuwabara informed. "Geeze, you'd think you were more clueless then Urameshi, bout time he and Keiko got together" he said, not sounding as thrilled as he wanted to. Kurama sighed and looked at Kuwabara._

_ "I see, I was afraid of this" he muttered, Kuwabara was confused before he felt a pressure on his neck. His vision went fuzzy and he felt himself falling forward and hit the ground, the last thing he saw was a figure with a large glowing eye on his forehead looming over him and Kurama's voice saying "it's time you realized your own feelings" and everything went dark.._

Kuwabara growled as he recognized that figure's eye "Damn that pipsqueak and I can't believe Karama was part of it too" he ranted. He heard a groan come from the raven haired Mazaku, looking back down the raven cuddled closer to his stomach making him blush a little. His hand reached over Yusuke's head to stroke his soft locks as his eyes slid half shut and the hand wandered down to Yusuke's cheek, making his paler hand stand out from his tanner skin. Unconsciously, Yusuke felt the heat of the larger boys hand and leaned into the comforting touch, unburying his face from his stomach.

Kuwabara was able to get a look at the serene face and all he could do was to stare in awe, for a moment he could have thought he was an angel. _'Grr, what the hell is that, this is Urameshi punk extraordinaire'_ he thought, but looking back into the sleeping form the anger seeped away. When his thumb brushed over the pouting lips, feeling how soft they were he couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like against his own. He slowly inclined his head over the other to position himself over the soft mouth, giving himself a push he pressed him and his 'rival' into a chaste kiss.

He could feel a small spark the instant he made contact and instantly he wanted more but before he could advance any further a groan alerted him that his companion was waking. When he was about to pull away like nothing had happened he felt more pressure in response. Kuwabara was over the moon at the action and stayed like this for another minute before he realized they had both forgotten to breath and pulled away. Not realizing they were closed in the first place Kuwabara opened his eyes to look into deep brown ones.

"K-Kuwabara? W-WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing? And where are we?" Yusuke questioned after gaining his senses. Kuwabara waited until he calmed down enough to get to what he really wanted to know. "What-what WAS that?" he finally said, Kuwabara only smiled while leaning in to whisper.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" he answered simply, leaning in for another kiss while wrapping his arms around the others smaller frame. When he once again made contact he felt his long term rival squirm in his grip but he didn't worry, he knew if the other truly didn't want the contact he would have been flung across the room with a raging demon throwing punches on him by now.

Eventually he gave up trying to escape from the strong arms and as his brain became fuzzy with the others warmth thus he leaned into the embrace while returning the kiss. Feeling elated the orange haired boy ran his tongue across Yusuke's bottom lip hoping the other would open. Yusuke complied and felt the hot appendage swirl inside his mouth, mapping out every corner. But the former Detective refused to be totally submissive and began probing the hot caverns of Kuwabara's mouth to taste every bit of his spicy flavor, each of them emitting a throaty moan. When they separated Kuwabara saw a slight tinge of pink of the darker skin and the short but frequent puffs of air escaping the moist mouth and he smirked.

"Gee Urameshi, if I only knew this was what it took to bring you down" he said. Without another word he was pushed onto his back with a pained grunt, he looked up to see the small back facing him.

"Whatever just help me find a way out of here" Yusuke said with a growl, it hurt a little to know it was still about Kuwabara beating him. The former looked and sighed when he realized what his comment meant, he pushed himself off the ground so he could crawl over to the miffed raven wrap his arms around the slim waist again and resting his head on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that it was just an offhand comment" he defended, Yusuke only pouted in defiance but felt a little better for the apology. Kuwabara only smirked "You know you're kind of cute when you pout like that" he said, this got Yusuke to turn around to protest but was stopped short when they were back to passionately kissing. Slowly Kuwabara laid Yusuke onto the stony, yet comfortable ground and slid his hand up the thin shirt to feel the small but muscled waist quiver under his touch, running his fingers over each part of his tight six pack abs. He could feel his groin growing tight and waved his hand lower into his sweat pants to feel his own member grow just as fast. When they pulled away Yusuke looked at his friend with clouded eyes.

"I'm not cute" he said defiantly.

"Sure you're not" he said back, he started to rub at the tent produced in Yusuke's boxers hearing every moan and gasp escape his mouth, he leaned up to an ear to whisper. "You know, I have no Idea what to do" he confessed.

"Me neither but we seem to be doing okay so far, let's just do what we always do, roll with the punches and act without a strategy to win in the end."

"It's always gotta have something to do with fighting doesn't it?" he said biting softly at the outer shell of Yusuke's ear.

"It's all we know, now do something or I am going to kick your ass" Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice as he stripped the green stretch pants off the half-breed's slim waist along with his boxer shorts while he did the same with his blue ones. Kuwabara brought his head back to look at the panting and suggestive form lay out in front of him so perfectly it made his cock twitch with anticipation and the younger boy embarrassed. Yusuke instantly moved to cover his standing member from the others sight.

"Stop staring it's not that interesting" Yusuke said turning his head away in embarrassment, Kuwabara just laughed and moved to pry his grip from his groin.

"I won't know that until I find out now will I" he said, he leaned his head over the tip of the weeping cock before licking the tip to gather the pearls of semen earning him a gasp.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" he frantically asked.

"You learn a lot in High School Urameshi, even if it's not from the teachers, my trained sense of hearing could hear some guys talkin about this, heard it's suppose to feel good" he explained.

"Yusuke" he corrected

"What?"

"If we're doing this I prefer you call me by my given name" he said.

"Fine, but you have to call me Kazuma" he said, without further conversation Kazuma surrounded Yusuke's cock with his mouth.

"Nnnghaaahh" Yusuke moaned in pleasure, he had never felt anything like this before, not even when he would masturbate to some porno kids gave him thinkin he would mug them if they didn't. Hey if they gave it to him why waste it; thankfully his mother went out a lot. His thoughts were stopped dead as he saw the mop of orange hair bob and he could feel the moist caverns suck on his shaft like a Popsicle. "AH! Please K-Kuwabara" he moaned wantonly, Kazuma pulled away and looked into the others eyes teasingly.

"I told you, call me Kazuma"

"Ah, p-please Ku-Kazuma, please m-more" he almost begged, smiling Kazuma brought his head back down on his shaft, this time bringing it deeper into his mouth swallowing it whole, breathing in through his nose Yusuke's musky sent and swallowed around it. "Ah!" cried out Yusuke, Kazuma continued to suck, deep-throating each time.

"K-Kazuma, I-I'm gonna cum" the raven managed to say, this didn't stop the other as he continued to bob his head and suck harder. "S-stop or, NnnngAAAHHH" he screamed out as he came into the warm mouth, Kazuma didn't pull away and instead swallowed all of Yusuke's seed as it spurted into his mouth. When he finished he pulled away to look at the heavily breathing half-breed, face flushed and eyes clouded.

"We're not done yet" he said, the clouds in those brown eyes disappeared and looked focused on Kuwabara then down at his still hardened cock.

"Do-do I?" he was too embarrassed to finish the question but Kazuma already knew what it was.

"Well, if you want we could, you know do…that" he said, also too embarrassed by the subject to say it aloud, Yusuke took a minute to realize what he was asking.

"How does, I mean I'm not a girl so I don't."

"Well, there's another way we could try it, but I heard it would hurt a little, so if you don't want to." Yusuke thought about it for a second, there was only one other way they could do it and looking down at the still standing member's girth he didn't know if it would work. But when he looked at how nervous Kazuma was he knew he could trust him to try and make it hurt less, he sighed and looked Kazuma in the eye, a tinge of red tainting his cheeks.

"I-I trust you enough with my life so, I guess if we try it."

"Are you sure" Yusuke nodded looking away from Kazuma who smiled, happy that the other trusted him enough to put his faith in him for this. He breathed in deeply and stretched his neck out to kiss him deeply; they began to lie back down while Kazuma's hand wandered towards Yusuke's entrance. He rubbed lightly at the puckered whole, urging it to loosen up while its owner moaned quietly. After a moment passed he began pressing more and more until the finger broke through into the tight walls excreting more, louder moans which increased every time he slid it back and forth. When he added the second finger the walls nearly crushed the bones, he pulled away and look at him urging.

"You have to calm down or it won't get better" Yusuke nodded and slowly relaxed himself around the appendages. Kazuma began to move in and out while applying a scissoring motion, eventually Yusuke gasped in pleasure.

"AH! W-what was that?" he asked breathily.

"I think that was the 'sweet spot'" the other supplied.

"D-do it again" he pleaded, Kazuma moved his fingers again trying to find that same spot. "Ah, nnngh" came his soft moans, Kazuma kept rubbing that area watching every gasp, moan and sigh escape the raven. He removed his fingers after feeling he was stretched enough and positioned himself back at the entrance while moving his legs to his sides. When Yusuke saw this he braced himself, pressing on Kazuma slowly pushed his rock hard cock at the entrance until he finally penetrated. "Mmmm" Yusuke gave a painful whimper while snapping his eyes shut, Kazuma was in pure bliss and could barely keep himself from slamming all the way into the tight hole. When he was all the way in he looked to see how the other was feeling and hated seeing the small droplets of tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you alright should I…?"

"Jus-just give me a minute" they stayed like that for a moment "Okay, m-move" Yusuke ordered. Slowly Kazuma pulled out then pressed back in and repeated, he felt small warm hands come up to grip his shoulders tightly, each moan that came from the other was filled with pain.

"Maybe we should…"

"It's fine, just keep going" Yusuke assured, Kazuma did so and started to move a little faster, he could feel the others member slowly soften and tried to look for the sweet spot again to help the other feel good. When he almost gave up hope and was about to pull out he heard a gasp of pleasure coming from the other, curious he tried hitting that area again.

"Ah, t-there, please hit there again" Yusuke moaned, smiling Kazuma went a little faster while hitting the same spot every time. "Ah Ah Ah, please, faster" came more moans, the rhythm went faster and faster, both giving pleasure filled moans. "Ka-Kazuma" hearing his name called out in that sultry voice, he slammed back harder "AH, please, H-Harder, ah ah" with each slam they reached closer and closer to their climax. "Kazuma, I'm going to cum" Yusuke warned, Kazuma nodded reaching his hand to the now weeping member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Ah, KAZUMA!"

"Y-YUSUKE" Kazuma spilled his seed in the hot moist walls of Yusuke's insides, coating it with the sticky semen, Yusuke's seed spilled onto both their chests, feeling the warmth spread across them. Kazuma collapsed and rolled to the side panting his exhaustion, he reached around and pulled an equally tired Yusuke into his arms, the latter moved close into the broad chest, softly purring as Kazuma pet his hair back, looking down Kazuma smiled. "Who knew you could act like a cat" he said.

"Shut up" Yusuke said tiredly, not willing to pull any effort into his retort, Kazuma chuckled.

"I think it's cute, now I get Ayikichi and you" he said.

"You're going to become an old cat lady one day I swear" they were silent for a moment before Kazuma's fuzzy mind remembered what happened before all this.

"Hey Yusuke, why are you here?"

"I asked you the same thing, I don't know why one minute I'm talkin to Hiei then I suddenly blacked out."

"Why were you talkin to Hiei?"

"Why? Jealous?" Kazuma didn't say anything. "He just suddenly called me outside, when I got their he asked how things were doin with me and Keiko or 'That human girl' as he called her. When I asked him why he cared he didn't answer and just told me to answer his question. I told him that we ended up going separate ways because of certain aspects and are just friends now. He asked me, and I quote, 'Why, did you find a different mate?' which only got me suspicious and I said no, after that I was knocked out and here I was with you kissing me, so what are you doin here?"

"Basically the same reason only it was Kurama who called me out askin if I was seeing anyone, I answered, blacked out, woke up here with you in my lap. One thing though was Hiei stood over me and I heard Kurama say it was time I realized my feelings or something." Realization came to Yusuke and he lightly bumped his head on the others chest, _'Damnit'_ Yusuke thought, he didn't notice the small flower in the upper corner of the room.

**Meanwhile**

"It's about time" Kurama said, eyes closed.

"I doubt either of those two ever knew you were such a pervert" Hiei remarked. "By the way why couldn't you just question both of them while I knock them out?"

"Well firstly it saves us time since you could run Yusuke over to where Kuwabara and I were and knock him out. Secondly, it's fun to mess with you" he said bluntly with a smile opening one eye to look at him. "And it takes time to plant the Shinjutsu seed in them, I had to put it in their bloodstreams precisely or it could have killed them." **{The Shinjutsu seed forces it's victims to tell what lies in their hearts even if they themselves are not aware of it. It reacts almost instantly after injection and works as a light aphrodisiac depending on the feelings the victim has at the moment}**

"Whatever, so long as I don't have to see them moon for each other anymore I'm fine" he said.

"Your theory is a bit flawed there my friend, now that they are together and Kuwabara realized his feelings for Yusuke the looks will be a lot more noticeable and frequent" Hiei groaned at the realization.

"Damnit, I should have just ignored you."

"Too late now."

"I better get something good out of this."

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while, by the way where is Mukuro?" another groan.

"She and Yukina have been, what they call 'Bonding' I say it's just trouble."

"More like you're worried she will corrupt your little sister" Hiei didn't deny it.

**And Back**

"What?" exclaimed Kazuma.

"Yup, I have a feeling Kurama planned on setting us up and roped Hiei into helping him out."

"What made him think it would actually work?" Yuusuke blushed.

"Well, it's not like it was, completely hopeless" he admitted. "You see one of the reasons me and Keiko separated was cause I kinda liked someone else." It took Kazuma a moment before smiling.

"So who is it you like huh?" he said wrapping his arms around the naked form.

"Shut up, by that stupid grin you already know" he said not looking at him.

"Yeah, but I want you to say it out loud" he challenged, Yusuke grumbled. "What was that?" he said, holding him tighter.

"I like you alright?" he snapped looking at Kazuma straight in the eye, after holding it for a moment he went red again and buried his head in the broad chest. "There, I said it now let me sleep" he grumbled, Kazuma smiled and held him close.

"Sure thing" what they didn't notice as they fell asleep was the door handle suddenly appearing on the metal door, but it's possible they just don't care at the moment.

**Okay, firstly of course they are not going to have experience, Kuwabara is or was too stuck on Yukina and I have a feeling he is one of those "No sex after Marriage" type of guys but because of the light aphrodisiac that was COMPLETELY thrown out the window. And Yusuke, well COME ON, all he really thought about was fighting and has undergone training and travelling through Demon World, like he had time for that besides, yknow that porno.**

**Secondly, the Shinjutsu seed may, or may not be real all I know is that I made it up, Shinjutsu is Truth in Japanese so essentially it is the Seed of Truth.**

**Well, if you liked it great if you didn't like I said it came to me in a dream and wouldn't go away until it was written, it was made in one go so there may be holes and or missing details from the show.**

**P.s. I have decided to take in requests, anything you want me to type up I will do gladly so long as I know the anime, I will make another story on my profile giving the list of anime you may choose from. That story will be where all of your requested stories go, more details will be in the first chapter and will be titled "Requests" I know creative right? I learned naming 101 from Hogwarts. Anyway I hope to see you there, Ja Ne.**


End file.
